This is a revised application for the first competing renewal for the NICHD Institutional Training Grant for Pediatricians (T32 HD043010 Training of the Pediatric Physician-Scientist) at Washington University School of Medicine. Our long-term objective is to utilize this funding to promote the career development of young pediatric physician scientists who will become the future leaders in the biomedical research efforts dedicated to child health. The specific aims of this proposal are to identify potential trainees at the completion of their residency training or in the midst of fellowship training and to provide them with a three year research experience in the laboratory of a qualified mentor, protected from clinical and teaching responsibilities and with a specific research focus relevant to pediatrics. During the initial funding period ten excellent candidates were supported (including seven women and one under-represented minority). Our long-term objective and specific aims remain unchanged in this renewal application; however, we have significantly expanded the scope of our program with the development of two pathways (basic science and clinical/translational science). We shall achieve our long-term objective by applying the recent advances in genetic and genomic sciences to an understanding of the pathogenesis and treatment of a broad spectrum of diseases within the Pediatric arena. In order to accomplish this we shall combine the established areas of investigative strengths of the Washington University School of Medicine and its Department of Pediatrics. We have now incorporated a new area of emphasis (Pathway B), namely clinical and translational genomic medicine which includes genetic epidemiology, biostatistics, and patient oriented research. Our program will ultimately close the gap between basic biologists and pediatric clinicians. We have in place a structure in which bright, motivated, young pediatricians shall flourish in a protected environment and will emerge as leaders in an evolving area of Pediatrics. Alan L. Schwartz, Ph.D., M.D. will continue to serve as P.I. and Jonathan D. Gitlin, M.D. and Michael DeBaun, M.D., M.P.H. will continue as co-Program Directors. The program (via this award and matched funds from Washington University School of Medicine) takes advantage of 34 established investigators who will serve as mentors to our trainees. The long-term goals of the program will be realized as its trainees contribute to the development of and leadership as pediatric physician-scientists during the next two or more decades. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]